kamenriderwizardfandomcom-20200216-history
National Security Agency's Section Zero
is the tenth episode of Kamen Rider Wizard. Plot The National Security Agency's Section Zero obtains a green Magic Stone, and so Kizaki abducts Wajima so he can commission his own Wizard Ring. At that time, a Phantom arrives to create a new Phantom from a child traveling from Akita to Tokyo, leaving Haruto alone on his mission. Synopsis Despite urging to get back at Haruto, Phoenix is warned by Medusa to not confront him yet, as he has not fully recovered already. Soon after Haruto leaves the shop on patrol, operatives of National Security Bureau Section Zero barge in and take Wajima into custody. As Kizaki shows Wajima a magic stone, demanding him to make a Wizard Ring with it, Haruto saves a boy called Naoki from being attacked by the Phantom Gargoyle and learns from him that he traveled to from Akita to Tokyo, and he refuses to return home until accomplishing what he came to do. Haruto then escorts him to the NSB where he finds Rinko questioning Kizaki about Wajima. Coincidentally, it is with Kizaki that Naoki wants to speak with, asking him to reveal all he knows regarding his father's death, but he refuses to cooperate. Back at the shop, Naoki reveals to the others that Kizaki was his father's partner at the NSB and a close friend of his family, but he started avoiding him after his death. In the following day, Haruto confronts Kizaki questioning him if he always knew that Naoki is a Gate and asking the officer to let him take care of the Phantoms by himself but he does not listen to him. When both are informed that Naoki is missing, they get to the place where his father died, where he is attacked again by Gargoyle. After Haruto drives away the Phantom, Naoki confronts Kizaki, accusing him of abandoning his father to die in order to save himself. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : *Member of National Security Bureau Section Zero: Suit actors * Kamen Rider Wizard: * Gargoyle: Wizard Ring *'Rings Used:' **Transformation: Flame, Land, Flame Dragon **Magic: Driver On, Connect, Big (on the WizarSwordGun), Special *'Style Used:' **Flame Style, Land Style, Flame Dragon Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters episode 38, Event! Ace Deathmatch *'Viewership': 5.4% *This is the only time Wizard uses a Magic Ring other than the Copy Ring on the WizarSwordGun. In this case, the Big Ring. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Wizard Volume 3 features episodes 10-13: National Security Agency's Section Zero, The Promise to Defend, The Wagashi of Hope and Heir to the Dream. DSTD08783-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 3, DVD cover BSTD08783-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 3, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「国家安全局0課」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「国家安全局0課」 Category:Kamen Rider Wizard